Baby, It's Cold Outside
by LyricReilly
Summary: AU Destiel. Castiel's brother sets him up on a blind date with Dean Winchester. It is the most spontaneous thing he has ever done. When he's invited for drinks at Dean's place, it starts to snow heavily. Will he go or will he stay? First ever Supernatural fic. Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Author: LyricReilly

Rating: T

Pairing: Dean/Cas, implied Sam/Gabriel

Warning: Male/Male pairings

Summary: AU Destiel. Castiel's brother sets him up on a blind date with Dean Winchester. It is the most spontaneous thing he has ever done. When he's invited for drinks at Dean's place, it starts to snow heavily. Will he go or will he stay? First ever Supernatural fic. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This is unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes with grammar or spelling. Title and inspiration for work taken from the Christmas carol, "Baby, It's Cold Outside." I actually have two versions of this story in mind. What follows is my attempt at a tame, sweet version. I am also working on a darker version based around the same idea as this version. Hope you enjoy the story. -Lyric

_What am I doing here? _Castiel thought to himself as his host excused himself to the kitchen to fetch them some drinks. _Oh yes, that's right. My stupid brother signed me up on Craigslist, and now I'm on a blind date with a complete stranger. Gabriel, how did I let you talk me into this? _Castiel glanced around at his surroundings. He was sitting on a stranger's couch in a stranger's apartment waiting for that same stranger to bring him a drink. _I'm just being paranoid. That's it. I've never done anything like this before, and I just need to relax. How did I ever allow myself to be talked into coming to Dean's apartment in the first place?_

Castiel's thought back to the events that led to this evening:

"Come on, bro. You need to live a little, and I think this guy sounds right up your alley," Gabriel said, beaming at Castiel as he waved the Craigslist printout in his brother's face. "You spend too much time alone with your books and homework, and you need to get out."

"Gabriel, it's not homework. I have to grade papers for my students."

"Cassie, look, it might as well be homework. You bring work home with you, and it's coming from school. That's the definition of homework, bro."

"I'm a teacher, Gabriel. I have responsibilities. And I don't have time to entertain your silly notion of me meeting up with someone who," Castiel grabbed for the printout in Gabriel's hand and read through the lines of the advertisement, "'loves classic rock and roll and sweet pie' and 'is looking for a fine man to spin my world,' Gabriel, did you even read this? Does this honestly sound like me?" Castiel tossed the advertisement at his brother, exasperated by Gabriel's attempts to get him to date again. He was just too busy. It wasn't easy being a college instructor at the local university in the Religion department, and he loved his job. He loved his students, he loved his work, and he liked his life. _Wait, _Castiel thought to himself, _I only LIKE my life?_

Gabriel seemed to sense Castiel's thoughts. "Look Castiel. You're my brother, and I love you. I think I know what is best for you. Your life cannot be just working at that school and teaching those college kids about stuff they couldn't give two flips about. You gotta think about you, bro. What about your life? You need some excitement, and you need someone to share it with. So, why not try something daring? You only live once."

"Gabriel," Castiel said finally, "if I agree to go on this date, will you please leave me alone about the situation? So that if it goes badly, you won't be on my back again about this?"

"Only IF it goes badly?" Gabriel said slyly. "Are we suggesting, Cassie, that the date could possibly go well and that you might just find the man of your dreams, and that he'll sweep you off your feet, and ride you off into the..."

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted. "Enough. Just let it go. Give me that paper, and I'll do it."

"Ah ha! I knew you'd see things my way, bro!" Gabriel gloated. "In fact, I did you one better. I already called him and arranged a meeting. You're to meet him at Marco's tonight at 8pm." As Gabriel spoke, Castiel's face flushed red with frustration and his jaw dropped. "Y-y-you know I'm h-happy to dr-drop you off, bro. You know, so you can meet him?" Gabriel stammered.

"Why did you do that!?" Castiel leaped from his chair and started pacing. "Gabriel, you can't do something like that. How am I supposed to meet someone I've never even spoken to? I don't know this person. Do you have any idea the number of crazies that are out there prowling for victims?" Castiel pointed at the listing, "This 'Dean Winchester' could be one of those crazies."

"Cassie, Cassie, calm down. It's cool," Gabriel assured him. "Look, he's not just some random yahoo whose personal ad sent my heart all a flutter although I must admit it helped." Gabriel smiled to himself.

Castiel turned to face him, "Gabriel…"

"All right, all right," Gabriel relented, "I know him, okay?" He works down at the auto shop as a mechanic over on Third Street. When I saw he had a Craigslist ad, and bats for your team, or I should say our team, he is one tall, savory tootsie pop that I'd like to find out how many licks it takes…"

"Gabriel!"

"Oh, right, right. Anyway, he's a nice guy, looking for another nice guy. So why not you? You might not be into classic rock, but you're into classic. That's half the battle right there. And you're not much into pie, but you can cook. And surely those deep blues of yours could send his world spinning. So, I hooked you up. You should be thanking me, bro, especially when I really could've went for that big hunk myself."

Castiel scoffed, "so, why didn't you? If you're so into him, why didn't you try him for yourself?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, he is hot, and I do mean HOT, but not my type," Gabriel shrugged.

"Not your type? You mean to say you actually have a type?" Castiel eyed Gabriel doubtfully.

"I do. And it happens to be a certain tall, shaggy-haired, law student, who happens to be Dean's brother, Sam," Gabriel admitted proudly. "So I think it's your turn. And I think you should take a turn with that green-eyed, bow-legged, bad boy and see where it gets you." Gabriel wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder in a brotherly hug. "Besides, all you gotta do is flash those baby blues and give him a glimpse of your sex hair, and you got it made" Castiel jabbed his elbow into Gabriel's side. "Hey! I mean that with respect, man. I wish had your natural sex hair, and some of your height, too." Castiel's face brightened into a smile, and then a chuckle escaped his mouth. There was just something about Gabriel that made it impossible to stay mad at him.

"You really think this is a good idea, Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"Absolutely, bro. You never know, you two may hit it off. And then you won't be living here like an old school marm." Gabriel remarked as Castiel uttered a frustrated sigh. "Look, in all seriousness bro, you need to get out more, be with people, get out and about. Get out of this apartment and live a little. Trust me. You won't regret it."

Author Note: So what do you think? Good start? Bad? Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue with this story. Thanks for reading! -Lyric


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wow! I cannot believe the response to this story! :) This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now the conclusion to "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Enjoy! -Lyric

"Trust me. You won't regret it."

_Yeah. Famous last words, Gabriel. _Castiel thought to himself. _I shouldn't be here. I should just go. I should just politely excuse myself and go home. I could tell him I have papers to grade, or no, I could tell him I have an early class tomorrow morning and can't stay out late. I am a dedicated instructor after all, and it would make total sense. I could get away with that. Then I could leave, and I wouldn't have to worry about seeing his face again…or those gorgeous emerald pools he has for eyes…or that amazing mouth that utters my name and makes my stomach coil with heat…._

"Hey Cas, hope you like beer." Smiling, Dean entered the living room and handed a beer to Castiel. Castiel jumped slightly and outstretched his hand for the bottle Dean was offering. "What's wrong, Cas? Were you dreaming about me?" Dean said with a knowing smile_._

"Uhhh, I ummm. I ahhh," Castiel stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean said as he plopped himself down on the other end of the couch and took a swig from his bottle. Castiel's face flushed red.

"Dean, I uhh, I have to…," Castiel glanced out of the window from across the room and noticed a heavy snow falling outside. Castiel placed his bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch and faced Dean. "I have to go. It's snowing very heavily outside, and I need to get home. I'll just call Gabriel to come pick me up. I wouldn't want you driving in weather like that." Castiel gave a small smile, hoping his ruse would work. He moved to place his hand inside his pants pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

"Hold it, Cas," said Dean, placing his hand on Castiel's. "Look at how hard it's falling out there. You really want Gabriel driving in that? Nah, I think you should just spend the night. I'll take you home in the morning."

"Oh no, I couldn't put you in that position, Dean," Castiel assured him. "I can just take the bus. That way I'm not putting Gabriel or anyone else in a bad position tonight, and I'll be safe in my own home."

Dean arched his eyebrows. "You'd be safe here, Cas," he said.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, Dean. It's just, it's just that I can't stay. It wouldn't be right, I'd be imposing upon you, I haven't got anything to sleep in or a change of clothes for that matter," Castiel stopped himself. _Wait, why did I tell him that last part? _

"Well Cas, you wouldn't be imposing because I'm inviting you to stay at my place. And as for something to sleep in, you could always borrow something of mine, and like I said, I can drive you home in the morning. It's no problem, Cas" Dean remarked. _Heh, _Dean thought to himself, _he's so cute when he's flustered. Gabriel was right. Cas is one uptight nervous individual. But that low, gravel voice that shouldn't belong to someone so skinny and those blue, blue eyes that betray his deception. I'll bet he couldn't tell a lie to save his life. And that hair, how can a man who hasn't had sex have natural sex hair? Ohh, I just run my hands through that mass of hair and gaze into those eyes. And then sneak my hand up the nape of his neck to press his head forward. And then.._

"So, I'll just be on my way," Castiel stood up from the couch to retrieve his trench coat from the coat rack by the front door. The movement jostled Dean from his daydream as Castiel prepared to leave.

"Wait, Cas. Come on. You can't go out in that. Look, it's cold, it's snowing, and it's no condition for someone to be out alone in. And I'm certainly not going to let you walk down the block to the bus stop, and, by the way, the bus probably wouldn't be on time, and you'd be stuck waiting in the cold and the snow for who knows how long." Dean grabbed Castiel's coat and hung back on the coat rack.

"Dean," Castiel started.

"Nope, Cas. Not gonna happen. Look, you may be a nervous and uptight guy who maybe loves his job a little too much, but I like you. And I would like you to stay. So loosen up, have a drink, I'll get you something to sleep in, and we can just be two guys hanging out for a night while it snows outside."

"Dean, I don't…"

"Oh come on, Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and led him back to the couch. He positioned Castiel in front of the couch and lightly shoved him down to sit. "Now, we are going to drink our beers, we're going to enjoy each other's company, and if the conversation sucks, I'll pop _Die Hard _into the DVD player," Dean said, grasping his beer and seating himself once again on the side of the couch opposite Castiel. "You like Bruce Willis, right?"

"Who?" Castiel asked. "And what is _Die Hard_? Is it a movie about battling death and choosing to 'not go gentle into the good night'?

Dean looked at Castiel, his jaw slack and eyes blinking. "Dude, you don't know who Bruce Willis is? And who's going gentle? It's _Die Hard_. John McClane, terrorists take over the office building where his wife is," Dean explains as Castiel's face continues to illustrate his confusion. "You know, 'come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs." Dean says, imitating Bruce Willis's character from the film.

"Sorry, Dean. Is it a good film?" Castiel asked.

"Good?" Dean asked incredulously. "Dude, it is a kickass movie that any red-blooded American man should watch. All right, you know what? That's exactly what we're going to do. We are going to sit here, watch _Die Hard, _and then I'll get you some sleeping clothes. You'll take the bed, and I'll take the couch."

"But Dean." Cas began to protest.

"Nope, end of story. Now watch the movie, Cas. And should you feel the urge to scoot on over in my direction and lay your head on my chest, you're more than welcome to do that." Dean said as he pushed play on the DVD player remote.

Castiel's head did a double take. "Dean, what makes you think that has even crossed my mind?" Castiel asked, secretly wishing he did have the nerve to move closer to Dean and lay on his chest.

"This is a date, isn't it? Aren't dates supposed to include some form of, I don't know, cuddling? Sweetness? Smooching, perhaps?" Dean gazed at Castiel, arching his eyebrows with a come hither look. The emerald green of his eyes darkened as he waited for a response from Castiel.

"Dean, I…" Castiel paused, debating on what he should do as Gabriel's words echoed in his ears. _Look, in all seriousness bro, you need to get out more, be with people, get out and about. Get out of this apartment and live a little. Trust me. You won't regret it._

_All right, Gabriel. _Castiel thought to himself. _I'm going to live a little. And who knows, maybe I will be able to make Dean's world do a little spinning._

"Either that smirk means I'm going to get some sugar or you're gonna turn into bad teacher." Dean remarked, pulling Castiel from his musing. Castiel looked over at Dean, searching his eyes for an answer even though he wasn't sure of the question.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance. Castiel lunged at Dean, straddling his knees over Dean's hips. Dean gasped in surprise as Castiel brought his face nose to nose with Dean's. Dean stared into Castiel's eyes which were darkened with desire.

After a few moments that felt like years, Castiel finally spoke. "Do you want me to spin your world, Dean?" Castiel asked as his hands caressed Dean's chest and moved upward to grasp his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I had it right," Dean smirked. "Bad teacher."

"You have no idea," Castiel said.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. He massaged his hand up Castiel's back to rest at the nape of his neck, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair. Tentatively, Castiel brought his lips forward and captured Dean's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"I really should go, Dean." Castiel said as he parted from Dean. "It's been a grand evening, but I've got to get home," Castiel said with a shy smile.

Dean saw right through Castiel's ruse. "Oh I don't think so, baby. It's cold outside. And I've got just what you need to keep warm."

Castiel smiled as he brought his lips forward for another kiss, "let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Author Note: There you have it. What did you think? Please review and tell me thoughts. As I mentioned in Chapter 1, I have an idea for a much darker story version based around this song. Let me know if you would like me to move forward with this idea.


End file.
